Make me into a woman
by crazyfan17
Summary: Taking a deep breath with a determine expression, she untied her slash that held her night kimono together as he turned back towards her. "Make me into a woman Lord Sesshomaru."


**Back again with another IY story. As always I don't own anything, if I did… run! :D **

**Chapter 1**

Rin took a deep breath, clutching a silk red kimono in her nervous hands as she paced back and forth in front of the door. Lord's Sesshomaru's door. She couldn't believe that she made it this far, usual every time she even tried to walk to his bed chambers, she'll lose her nerve and go back to hers.

But not tonight.

No tonight was the full moon and the beginning of spring.

And she couldn't take it anymore!

Every time she was around her Lord, she would feel weird, uncomfortable. Rin would have to excuse herself from his presence and go to her room and change her under wrapping. She would always find herself damp down there with some fluid in her fudoshi. She didn't understand what was going on, she couldn't go to her Lord and she defiantly couldn't go to Jaken.

So she went to the only other person she could think of, Kagome. The young miko is like an older sister to Rin, always helping her with things she couldn't say to her Lord. She proved herself again when Rin went for help. When she explained the situation to the girl from the future about her weird feelings around her Lord, Kagome gave her a sly smile and asked a question that took her off guard.

"Do you love Sesshomaru?"

Rin frowned. "Of course. He's always been there for Rin."

The miko smile got wider. "So you love him like a guardian?"

The younger girl's frowned got deeper as she pondered the question. "I… don't know." She murmured after a while.

Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder in a very motherly way. "It's okay Rin. Love is often confusing, I would know. You can figure out your feelings in due time."

Rin franticly shook her head. "No! I want to figure them out now, so that everything can go back to normal before Rin turned of age." She pleaded looking at Kagome with a desperate kind of expression.

The miko stared at her for a long time with an unreadable expression, before signing. "Fine but it might shock you."

Rin doesn't care she just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"The only way these feelings of yours for Sesshomaru will go away is for you to become one with him."

Rin stared at her with innocent confusion. "One with him? Like Naraku and his other demons?"

Kagome shook her head, horror etched on to her face as she thought about Rin and Sesshomaru fused together like that. "Uh… no. I meant have sex with him."

Understanding flicker across her brown eyes. "Oh! Oh! But didn't you say I should only do that when I loves the person?" she questioned. Then she paused, finally coming to an understanding with her feelings with her Lord. She looked at Kagome with shock. "I love him. I love Lord Sesshomaru!"

The girl from the future clasped the younger girl's hands within hers. "Good luck Rin. I'll be rooting for you."

After that day she has been working on her courage to confess to her master. But every time she's our him, she would blush and stammer not quite looking him in the eyes.

And that's how she found herself outside his door, deicing on whether to bolt or go inside. '_Come on Rin. You can do this._' She thought looking at the door with a determine expression on her face, only to jump 10ft in the air.

"Rin what are you doing up at this time of night?" His silky voice called from behind her.

She turned slowly to connect with his beautiful golden eyes. His face was impassive as he looked down at her. He was still wearing his armor so he must've of came back from a war meeting.

"I… uh…" she stammered looking down as she blushed from being caught standing at his door like an idiot.

"You wish to speak to me Rin?" he questioned arching his eyebrow at his ward's weird behavior.

She nodded mutely, still not looking at him.

"Come into my chambers. We will have privacy."

She moved aside as he slide open the door. He waited for her to go inside before following after her, closing the door. The room was very large and had his scent everywhere. There was a giant futon in the middle of the room that could easily fit 5 people. There was another door that she assumed was the closet. She never been in his bed chambers, he never invited her in and she was too nervous to ask.

As she was looking around, he watched her with an unreadable expression. He could tell she was nervous with her heart beating and her tightly bawled hands.

"Speak, so that you may go to bed." He ordered taking his swords from his side and placing them in the closet.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I…" she faltered clutching her kimono in her hand. Even with his back to her she couldn't do it. '_Come on Rin. You must be confident. He taught you to look a person in the eye and face your fear_.' With her mental pep talk her courage came back more strongly than before. Taking a deep breath with a determine expression, she untied her slash that held her night kimono together as he turned back towards her.

"Make me into a woman Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered baring herself to his eyes.

If Sesshomaru ever showed surprise on his face before, it has nothing on this one. His eyes were widened a fraction as he stared upon the girl, no _woman, _naked before him. She was paled in the moonlight, breathtaking so. Her small young breast with dark colored nipples pointed out to him begging to be caress.

Her leaned stomach leads down to full hips and soft curly black hair that covered her precious treasure, giving off a very intoxicating scent, and below her long creamy legs that had him imagine what would it feel like to have then wrapped around his waist as he drove into her-_**Stop! **_

Sesshomaru mentally clamped those thoughts back into his head.

Rin didn't move as she waited for her Lord's next action. He was staring at her in a very odd way. Very intense and almost hungry like? It made her shiver; from fear or excitement she didn't know.

"Rin put back on your clothes and leave." He ordered tonelessly as he turned away from her in dismissal.

Her heart sunk as she stared at in surprise hurt. '_He rejected me.' _

She wanted to cry, but then Kagome's voice flickered through her head. _**"Don't give in so easily Rin. Dog demons can be very boneheaded. He made act like he doesn't care but it's a mask to hide behind." **_

Taking more of her dwindling courage, she walked towards his turned back. "Lord Sesshomaru make this Rin into a woman."

He turned his head slightly to look into her eyes. "You don't know what you're saying. Go back to bed."

She shook her head. "I do know I'm saying. Only you my Lord will allow to touch me. To be my first and only lover." She whispered passionately.

He growled turning fully towards her. "You are nothing more than a child. You wouldn't know the first thing about pleasures of the flesh from a demon mortal." His eyes and tone were ice, they had her shivering.

His words were like daggers to the heart, but she didn't dare give up. "No I don't know. But I'm no longer a child. I haven't been one for a long time."

She stepped closer towards him, looking him in the eye as he watched her wary. "But I do know that I love you." Her love reflected beautiful chocolate color eyes as she gazed at him with pure adoration.

That sweet confession filled him with warmth. He knew that she loved him, always knew when she was a young child.

His golden eyes travel down her young lithe baby again causing her to blush all over, wetness coming between her legs. He arched an eyebrow at smelling her intoxicating scent again. Ever since she came of age, he's been controlling himself not to just take her, fill her up with his seed so she could bare him pups.

Just the thought of her ripe with his child had him hardening. "Get on the bed." He growled out.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she looked at his slowly dilating golden eyes. He growled at her again, his fangs appearing.

She took a step back.

He took a step forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" she stuttered as he stalked her.

"This is what you wanted Rin. You are naked in my room with irresistible scent."

She tripped on the sheets landing on the futon with an, "Oof!"

The demon lord continued. "What male, human or demon, can resist?" he questioned taking off his armor.

She watched as it fell to the floor making a soft clashing sound. He took off the rest of his clothes revealing his body to her eager eyes.

"You can't back out. Once I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk."

She knew he wasn't joking; the look he was giving her had her paralyzed. But she was a little distracted. There was something long and big protruding out from his body, like one of his sword pointing at her.

'_That must be…' _

She felt herself as she looked at his manhood. Feeling childish she wanted to poke it.

He smirked at her child like wonder as she stared at his member. He crawled onto the futon, on top of her.

Now she was really nervous. She confessed to him and was hoping they do this but… it was her first time!

He senses her fear, the fear was understandable she was only a virgin after all but he wouldn't intentially hurt her.

"Lord Sesshomaru I…" '_I'm scared!'_ She couldn't say it out loud, her throat closed off.

He grabbed her chin softly. "Look at me." He ordered softly for she had closed her eyes.

She slowly opened them looking at his gentle expression (well as he could ever get), replacing his icy facade. This is the expression that he only reserve for her.

"My beautiful Rin." He whispered leaning down and taking her lips in a soft kiss.

Her heart flutter as loved filled it. She slowly closed her eyes responding. It was sweet, taking the young girl into new heights. That was all she needed, for she was ready to mate with her love.

Sensing her arousal, he leaned back on to his knees. Grabbing her ankles he spread her legs open showing off her pink rose.

Rin was red as a tomato as her lord stared very intensely down there.

"Beautiful…" His claws dance lightly on her thighs as he looked into her eyes. "And you're all mine."

Happiness filled her when he said that. "I'm yours."

An emotion flickered through his eyes, something she couldn't decipher.

Placing his hands above her shoulders, he went between her legs probing her with the tip of his penis. When she didn't react he thrust all the way in breaking her maiden.

She broke out a loud cry into the night.

The first one of many…

The End

**Plz review! I hope it wasn't too bad to me it seem flat… ): Any I hope there not to oc**


End file.
